Too close for comfort
by AlissaLusth
Summary: ¿De verdad estaban demasiado cerca para la comodidad? Vanessa no lo veía, no al menos hasta que un increíble accidente deja a su verdadero amor fuera de combate, y ella consigue verlo todo de otra manera.
1. Introduction

**Introducción**.

¿Qué nos ha pasado? Recuerdo que me preguntaste una vez.

Entonces no lo entendía, te miré, sin saber qué contestarte, preguntándome a qué te referías, sin darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, sólo fijándome en cómo lucíamos como pareja, en lo bien que para los que lo miraran desde fuera, nos iba. Pero tú te diste cuenta, antes que yo, sin necesidad de que nadie te lo dijera, sin necesidad de que pasara algo como esto. Te diste cuenta, mientras que yo fingía que todo iba bien, sin darme cuenta de que, en realidad , algo iba de mal en peor, y, si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes, si me hubieras hecho despertar, esto no habría ocurrido.

Y, ahora, creo que soy capaz de contestarte:

Quizá, estábamos demasiado cerca para la comodidad.


	2. Chapter 1

**Uno.**

Te miro, acostado en esa cama, respirando tranquilamente, regular, parece como si nada te perturbara; como si simplemente estuvieras dormido.

Y eso es lo que yo veo ¿sabes? Te veo dormido, pienso que de un momento a otro despertarás, sólo estás dormido; y quiero aferrarme a ese pensamiento.

En realidad no te ha pasado nada, sólo estás en una cama diferente porque la tuya ya no te gustaba ¿verdad?

Quiero aferrarme a ello, no me gusta la realidad, sólo quiero pensar que estás bien, que el amor que me juraste una vez sigue vivo.

Por eso estás dormido, estabas cansado, habías tenido mucho estrés, y yo lo entiendo, te perdono por no haber asistido a nuestra cita¿está bien? Pero despierta, por favor.

Sigo sin apartar los ojos de los tuyos cerrados, de tu cara impacible, intentando pensar que sólo duermes, pero los tubos que tienes a tu alrededor no me lo permiten, uno llega hasta tu boca, para que no tengas dificultades al respirar, creo; mientras otro va hasta tu nariz, y se abre en dos pequeños tubos.

No los entiendo, no te hacen falta , tú estás bien ¿verdad?

Tu madre te ha venido a ver hace una hora, estaba mal, según te ha visto se ha hechado a llorar, y yo la he abrazado con todas mis fuerzas, pues sé que ella no se da cuenta de que simplemente estás descansando, ya que últimamente has tenido mucho estrés, demasiadas cosas en las que pensar; pero ¿podrías hacerle un favor y despertar pronto? No soporto ver a tu madre mal, tiene tus mismos ojos, tu misma nariz, e incluso el pelo es tan parecido... Cada vez que la veo pienso que es igual a ti, y verla mal, es como verte mal a ti, no lo soporto.

Por eso te pido, mi amor, que despiertes pronto, nadie se va a enfadar contigo por lo mal que nos lo estás haciendo pasar, te lo prometo, y podremos hablar ¿te acuerdas? Para eso habíamos quedado. Pero no te preocupes, habrá otra oportunidad cerca para una cita.

Me levanto de la silla en la que llevo cerca de hora y media sentada, no me he querido levantar para nada, ya que al menos, cuando estoy sentada, las piernas no me fallan, el dolor no me hunde, y puedo seguir pensando que nada ha pasado en realidad. Sé que eso es un acto cobarde, pero yo ya no tengo fuerzas para pensar en otra cosa que no sea que estás bien. Prefiero seguir pensando que sólo estás durmiendo antes que afrontar la realidad, la maldita realidad, donde tú estás luchando entre la vida y la muerte y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, no sé si hablarte, no sé si serviría de algo.

Doy una vuelta por la habitación, recorriendo con la manos los pocos muebles que la habitan, pero sin apartar la vista de la cama en la que estás tumbado.

Un aparato controla los latidos de tu corazón, y me parece tan normal, nada irregular, todo tranquilo y singular.

Me acerco por un lateral de la cama hasta ti, tienes los brazos extendidos al lado de tu cuerpo, relajados, como si realmente sólo estuvieras durmiendo.

Y miro tus facciones, tus labios, tu nariz, tus pestañas largas y sedosas que esconden esos ojos que me cautivaron desde que conseguí fijarme en ellos; necesito ver el brillo que siempre desprendían tus ojos, lo necesito, es como respirar.

Y yo que pensaba que nunca me pasaría algo como esto, enamorarme, depender tanto de alguien que parece que como si no lo viera no puedo vivir.

Siempre había dicho que eso no me pasaría a mí; claro, hasta el día que te conocí y tú cambiaste mi mundo.


End file.
